


Misbehavin'

by AChapterCanBeABook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo has piercings, M/M, daisuga is only mentioned, kenma and kuroo arent together yet, long distance, lots of them - Freeform, slight band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChapterCanBeABook/pseuds/AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousands of miles away Kuroo lay in his hotel room, slightly drunk. His band was on their biggest tour and he couldn't get Kenma off of his mind. One text wouldn’t hurt. Something simple, they were best friends after all and he was allowed to send him sweet texts sometimes.</p><p>	To: Little Kitten <3</p><p>	I miss u</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misbehavin'

**Author's Note:**

> This song was inspired by Pentatonix's song Misbehavin'. This story is most likely going to be just 2 chapters but I will try to keep them good sized so you can get a cute an full story out of it.

Kenma had dreaded this day since the announcement of the tour. Kuroo stood at his door with his usual grin and a suitcase, a large black bus with the band’s logo, Angelic Noir, on it parked in the street. Bokuto honked the horn noisily and impatiently but smirked at Kuroo innocently when he turned around to glare at his band mate. Kuroo ran a hand through his messily spiked hair with a sigh. The silver rings on his fingers lightly clinked against the many hoops he had in his ear. The same hand dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper which he handed to Kenma. He held his hand for a moment when the shorter man grabbed the paper, mildly reluctant to go; words forming on his lips when Bokuto pressed on the horn again. Kuroo played with his lip piercing, mildly annoyed by the man.

“Thanks again for watching our house Kenma,” he said cheerily. “This is just a small list of things to help with our cat Hachi.” Kenma let out a small laugh at the name, still finding it ridiculous even after the first time Kuroo told him the name. “Don’t have any wild parties while we are gone.” Kuroo gave a cheeky grin to Kenma before ruffling his hair.

“I won’t,” Kenma rolled his eyes at his best friend. Kuroo chuckled and turned to walk to the bus but was stopped by a soft tug on the end of his leather jacket. He turned around to find his best friend looking at their feet and blushing lightly, trademark embarrassed Kozume Kenma. “Good luck on your tour.”

Kuroo’s heart felt like it was going to swell out of his chest. He couldn’t handle Kenma when he acted sweet. He wished he could pick up the boy and kiss him, but they were only friends and he didn’t want to cause trouble before his tour. He chose to ruffle Kenma’s blond locks again and give him his trademark, dazzling grin. “We’re gonna rock it,” he said, heading to the bus. Bokuto sighed in relief when he was finally inside.

“Did you finally tell him how you feel? Please say you did because that took forever,” the owlish man said from the driver's seat. He took it out of park and Kuroo waved at Kenma from one of the windows as they drove away. Kenma didn’t duck back into the house until the bus was out of view and Kuroo laid his head on his arms in defeat with a loud groan.

“No I didn’t tell him. I didn’t want to stir up trouble and then leave. What if he doesn’t feel the same way? I don’t want to get rejected then go on stage in front of millions of people feeling like garbage. But what if he said he also likes me and I leave? Yeah I’ll feel great, but I’ll just miss him more. It’s better that things stay like this until after the tour.” Kuroo hopped into the passenger seat and sighed heavily. 

“You have it bad,” Bokuto commented, taking his eyes off the road for a second to give Kuroo a sympathetic look. 

“You’re telling me,” Kuroo sighed again for good measure, trying to release all of the regret that sat like mercury in his chest. “Where is Daichi anyway? Shouldn’t he be driving since he doesn’t have to perform in a couple of hours?”

“Our manager is sleeping because I graciously said I would drive first so he isn’t as tired when he has to drive in the late hours of the night after our gig.” Bokuto gave a smug grin, proud of his selfless actions. Kuroo punch his arm just so he could wipe that look off of his face.

“What about your boy toy?” Kuroo teased. Bokuto rolled his eyes and nodded to the beds, suggesting that he was also taking a nap. Kuroo loved to give Bokuto shit ever since he and their bassist finally hooked up. Bokuto and Akaashi had been friends for years, just like Kuroo and Kenma, except Bokuto probably couldn’t live without Akaashi because the man was the calm to Bokuto’s storm. While Bokuto was brilliant and a skilled drummer, Akaashi was level headed and helped Bokuto function in normal society without being overtly obnoxious. They were a perfect match in Kuroo’s eyes and he was glad to have the sexual tension gone. It was much better to have band mates who were relaxed around each other.

They drove in silence, deciding to let their bandmate and manager sleep in peace, knowing full well they would need the energy to take care of Bokuto and Kuroo after the gig. They always got fired up after a good set. Kuroo’s phone dinged and he checked it ecstatically after seeing it was a message from Kenma. They boy sent him a picture of himself on the couch with Hachi curled up around his shoulder 

_From: Little Kitten <3 _

‘ _She’s taken a liking to me rather quickly.’_

Kuroo chuckled. Hachi was rather finicky. When she first met Bokuto she refused to go near the man without hissing. Kuroo suspected it was because of his likeness to a great horned owl. Even though Kuroo was the one who adopted her she took a few weeks to warm up to him. It didn’t really surprise him that she loved Kenma. Cats somehow always found Kenma and tried to befriend him. Kuroo wished to say the blond was better with cats than he was with people, but he really wasn’t. He could barely count the times Kenma would become flustered when a stray would wind around his legs when they would walk to school together. At least Kenma had met Hachi twice before he agreed to watch Kuroo and Bokuto’s house. Kuroo took a quick picture of himself with Bokuto in the background.

_To: Little Kitten <3 _

_‘Nearly to our first gig ;p Bo is driving. Pray for us’_

 

Kenma cracked a small smile when he got the text back. He lightly pet Hachi’s head which rested on his shoulder. He was sure the cat was pleased to have peace and quiet in the house for once. Surprisingly after 4 hours Kenma found the quiet to be unsettling. Whenever he was over Kuroo or Bokuto were causing some kind of havoc. To distract himself he started to play Evil Within on their ps3. He sent a picture to Kuroo of a cut scene.

 _To: Tetsu <3 _(Kenma wasn’t above using hearts next to his crush’s name) 

_I finally got past chapter 8. Also Hachi might like mint ice cream._

He sent another photo of the cat stretched out with her back paws on the couch and front paws on the glass coffee table. She sniffed warily at the ice cream Kenma was still in the process of eating. Kuroo text back almost immediately.

_From: Tetsu <3 _

_AWWW You said you weren’t going to move on without me._

_From: Tetsu <3 _

_And don’t feed my cat ice cream! DD < _

_To: Tetsu <3 _

_Too late… Also I saved it under a different file so I can replay it when you get back._

_From: Tetsu <3 _

_YAY! :DD You’re the best Kenma. And if she gets a stomach ache you better take good care of her._

Kenma smiled and lightly held his phone against his lips. Kuroo always had this tone that filled him with elation. Even through text the man could see the expressions his older friend was making. He could hear Kuroo when he read his text. It had been only 6 hours and Kenma wasn’t sure how he was going to survive 4 months without the energetic, spiky haired 23 year old. Kenma scratched Hachi’s back and she meowed at him curiously before curling up in his lap and purring comfortingly. At least Kenma had her to keep him company. He ran a hand through his blond locks with a soft sigh before returning to his game.

After about two hours Kenma decided his heart had had enough suspense of running from malformed, zombie-like, creatures. He made himself a small dinner and served Hachi her food. One cup of dry food at night, just like the instructions said. She only ever got a can of the wet food every other day and catnip was only ever to be given to her if she is being especially cute, or hasn’t tried to destroy anything in the house for more than 3 days. Kuroo was surprisingly organized despite his rambunctious personality and intimidating exterior. The man dressed exclusively in dark colours or white. He had snake bite piercings and piercings all the way up both ears which he normally wore rings or spikes in. Kenma, on more than one occasion, imagined nibbling on each piercing. Maybe even running his hands through Kuroo’s perfectly spiked, black hair. He wanted to press a kiss against each of the tattoos on the man’s arms and chest.

Kenma ran a hand across his flushed face and shook his head. Compared to Kuroo he was completely ordinary. Well, Kenma wouldn’t say ordinary. The boy had his two toned hair, earning him the nickname “pudding head” from Bokuto. When he wasn’t dressed in sweats or a sweater he wore surprisingly bright and mildly girly clothes. He had learned to not care what others thought and dressed how he wanted. Currently he was wearing high waisted shorts and a mildly baggy pastel shirt with cat whiskers and ears on it around the word “meow.” Kuroo was the one who encouraged him to dress how he wanted when they were in high school. Now as an art major in university he found out he wasn’t the strangest one and it made him feel even more confident.

Also unlike Kuroo, Kenma was a bit of a mess. He clearly didn’t have to confidence the man had and was outwardly awkward and bad with social interactions. He didn’t mind if some of his clothes were scattered around his room and if a few dishes piled up. He couldn’t take on a crowd of people and give them confidence or excite them like Kuroo could. He preferred to be tucked away quietly drawing or playing games.

Kenma pulled his legs onto the chair with him and wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his head on them. He stared at his empty dishes, wishing for them to wash themselves. Hachi pawed at him from the floor and he smiled at her. His phone buzzed on the table and his heart leapt with excitement. He quickly opened the text to see a picture from Kuroo. Kuroo’s head peaked out from the bottom corner with a large crowd behind him.

_From: Tetsu <3 _

_Look at how many people turned up. Our biggest gig yet! Wish us luck!!! >w< _

Kenma smiled warmly. Being in a band was Kuroo’s passion since they were kids. He remembered when he met Bokuto in junior high and they started to practice in Kuroo’s garage. A few of their neighbors always complained about the noise Bokuto made with his drums, but they never missed a day of practice. Kenma remembered the first day they finished a song which was also the first day Kenma heard Kuroo truly sing. It was Kuroo and Bokuto’s second year of high School and Kenma’s first. Kuroo’s voice absolutely mystified Kenma. If Kenma had to trace back the first time he realised he was in love with Kuroo, it was probably that moment. Kenma quickly text out _‘wish I could be there’_ as he took his dishes to the sink but erased it. He didn’t want to seem like a downer or let on to his feelings show so he opted for something else.

_To: Tetsu <3 _

_Have a good show. Knock em dead._

Kenma breathed out a sigh and flopped onto the couch. Hachi jumped up onto his back and settled down into the curve of his spine just under his butt. Kenma had class in the morning but his stomach fluttered uneasily. He would glance at his phone every few minutes, awaiting Kuroo to text him back saying how the show had gone even though barely 30 minutes had gone by since it started. He grabbed his PSP from the coffee table, careful not to disturb Hachi. He decided he would distract himself by trying to defeat a monster he had been struggling with. Despite his early morning class he knew he wasn’t going to sleep.

It wasn’t until a little after midnight when Kenma’s phone buzzed again. Kuroo had sent him a few photos of himself with some of the fans who had stayed behind, hoping to get their signatures. Kuroo glistened slightly with sweat which made Kenma’s heart stutter. The man somehow always looked perfect.

_From: Tetsu <3 _

_BEST SHOW EVER!! XD Met some awesome fans after the show. They have been following our group for the past 2 years and are hoping to see our show more than once! I hope they can make it to another! We are back in the bus now and heading off to our next gig. 5 more in the next 2 weeks and then we get a 3 day break. Daichi said he got us an awesome hotel to stay in for those 3 days instead of just our bus. Let’s hope all of the shows go as well as this one went._

_To: Tetsu <3 _

_Congrats on the great show. Now get some rest and don’t bother Daichi too much. I know how much energy you get from being on stage. I’m heading to bed, I have an early morning class._

_From: Tetsu <3 _

_Sleep well my little kitten. Tell Hachi good night for me. Text you tomorrow~_

Kenma’s feet padded quietly across the tiled floor of the entryway that lead to the staircase. He climbed the stairs and walked down the all too familiar hallway to Kuroo’s room. He flopped down onto the large and fluffy bed, the butterflies in his stomach finally quieting. Hachi jumped up on the bed with him and curled up on one of the pillows. Kenma curled up next to her and smiled. Kuroo’s bed always smelled nicely and was softer than Kenma’s. He wished he could spend all of his time here. Although it would be different without Kuroo there. It wasn’t quite as warm without the other man there as Kenma fell asleep. He missed how Kuroo’s arm would sneak across him occasionally when he thought Kenma was in a deep sleep. He was excited for Kuroo, but couldn’t wait for the man to come back.

 

Kuroo watched the street lights pass by and counted all of the constellations as he stared out the window. Daichi drove a lot less recklessly that Bokuto had. Bokuto and Akaashi had passed out about an hour into the drive, but adrenaline still rushed through the leaders veins. He wondered if Kenma chose to stay in his bed instead of the guest room. Probably. Kenma always preferred his bed, which didn’t bother him because he loved having the smaller boy near. He wondered what he had had for dinner, he should have asked, He also wondered how their next show was gonna go, if just as many people were going to show up. Daichi cleared his throat, which caused Kuroo to look over at him.

“Thinking about the show, or thinking about Kenma?” Their manager asked.

“A little of both,” Kuroo admitted with a chuckle. “We’ve been on short tours before, just around a couple of towns, but not one like this. It’s exhilarating and terrifying. Also, Kenma and I have barely been apart for more than a week since we were kids. I’m worried about him.”

“I know how that is. Suga has been texting me non-stop asking how everyone is and how the shows are going. He is so excited because you are the first group I’ve had who have been so successful and actually gets me out of the house.” Daichi said with a laugh.

“I’m glad our success has stopped you from getting a beer belly,” Kuroo teased which earned him a glare from the driver.

“I’ve gone to the gym more times that you in the past few months and you know it. And don’t tell me video games are exercising your thumbs,” Daichi bantered back. “I’ll give singing to you as exercising you diaphragm. But your arms are getting a little flabby.”

“Thank god I have my leather jacket to cover my flabby arms,” Kuroo put a hand to his head in mock distress, “Whatever would I do if I lost my perfect appearance?”

Daichi and him both laughed quietly, trying not to disturb their two sleeping companions, not that anything would beat the freight train that was Bokuto snoring. Kuroo threw his feet onto the dash and leaned back in the chair. He rested his arms behind his head and felt relief wash over him. This entire tour was going to be okay. Kenma was going t be okay, and even if something bad did happen, he could deal with it. Just as he always did.

“When this all ends, be it in a few years, or farther, I know that I am going to steal Kenma away and live happily in a small house with just the two of us, comfortable until old age. Or with a small army of kids, Whichever Kenma prefers.” Kuroo said earnestly. “Even if I lose my figure,” he added when Daichi gave him a taunting side-eye.

“You have to confess to him first,” Daichi reminded.

“I’ll worry about that in the morning,” Kuroo sighed.

“Rest well princess, you have a show tomorrow.”

Kuroo shot Daichi a glare before he looked to his side and watches the stars out the window again. He counted the constellations again, much like one would count sheep, until he drifted off to sleep. The sound of the roaring crowd played at the back of his mind, granting him pleasant dreams.

 

The next few concerts went without a hitch and soon the boys were resting easy in their large hotel room. Daichi gladly booked his own room away from the three, knowing the boys were going to be noisy for their entire break and he preferred sleep. As predicted the second night they were there Bokuto and Kuroo decided to head to the outdoor ball by the pool and get drunk; Akaashi stayed mildly sober to keep the two from acting like complete fools. They got plenty of pictures with fans who also happened to be staying in the hotel and enjoyed a few rounds of Karaoke; even slightly drunk Kuroo managed to slay everyone. Around 2 am Kuroo had settled at the bar while Bokuto dragged Akaashi around to the pool to dance and hang with some fans. He chuckled to himself and checked his phone. Kenma had text him a couple pictures of himself and Hachi playing silent hill. At first Hachi seemed to be enjoying it, and then she wasn’t enjoying it as much.

_To: Little Kitten <3 _

_Dn’t tramitize m cat to much XDD_

_From: Little Kitten <3 _

_She already has to deal with you. I am sure she will be fine. Also, are you drunk?_

_To: Little Kitten <3 _

_Mybe. Y r u up nyway. U hav clas_

_From: Little Kitten <3 _

_Classes were cancelled tomorrow. So I’m enjoying my games. Don’t drink too much._

Kuroo attached a picture of himself, his face flushed and with a shit eating grin. In the background Bokuto was on his descent into the pool after Akaashi had pushed him off of him. Bokuto was a clingy and flirty drunk and Akaashi could only stand so much. He joined Kuroo after the incident and looked at the man with a raised brow.

“You’ve been surprisingly tame tonight. You haven’t flirted with anyone and only sang a few Rihanna songs before deciding to sit out,” Akaashi commented. Kuroo smiled at him before going back to texting, his finger hitting all of the wrong buttons.

“I may have had a few more drinks than I should,” He said softly. “I promised myself that I wouldn’t get piss drunk like I normally do when we go out.” Kuroo’s phone beeped softly but he ignored it.

“Could it possibly be because of Kenma?” The sly smirk on Akaashi’s face gave way that he was onto Kuroo.

“Yeah,” Kuroo admitted with a sigh. “I always get flirty and weird when I’m drunk but Kenma is normally there to stop me, or I flirt with him. He is so far away now, though. I don’t want to get piss drunk and accidentally make out with someone or hook up just because I’m having a bunch of fun on our tour. I would feel like I’m cheating on him.”

“You haven’t even told him how you feel yet. It wouldn’t be cheating. You are a free and single man,” Akaashi reminded the fool.

“I just, I love him so much,” Kuroo admitted with a dumb grin. “It’s so dumb. I’ve had way more to drink than I should and I honestly can’t stop thinking about him.”

Akaashi pat Kuroo’s back supportively. “You can tell him when you get back.” The bassists phone buzzed and he checked it. His face paled slightly and he cleared his throat. “Why don’t you head back up to the room and rest. We are on the road again tomorrow and I’m sure you don’t want a hangover. Drink plenty of water.”

Kuroo nodded and gave the man another smile. He stood from the bar, quickly shooting Kenma another text, telling him he would stop drinking for the night, before heading to their room. He unlocked the door with some difficulty and flopped down on one of the queen sized beds. He groaned before peeling himself off of it and taking some aspirin and downing a whole glass of water. He stared at his phone, his heart felt heavy. He wanted to talk to Kenma and tell him just how much he missed him and loved him. The man ran a ringed hand through his hair and let out a sigh. He fell back onto the pillows and pulled his phone in front of him. One text wouldn’t hurt. Something simple, they were best friends after all and he was allowed to send him sweet texts sometimes.

_To: Little Kitten <3 _

_I miss u_

 

Akaashi remained at the bar when Kuroo had left. He could hear Bokuto squawking in the background with other people in the pool. He had inevitably gotten into a water fight. Akaashi was focused on his phone. His heart had nearly dropped from the text he had received while talking with Kuroo.

_From: Kenma_

_I think Kuroo just drunk dialed me on accident. I didn’t pick up, knowing he was drunk. But i listened to the voice mail. You two were talking… and_

_From: Kenma_

_And Kuroo said he loved me._

_From: Kenma_

_He is drunk though. He’s just saying that because he is drunk. Like he said he had more to drink than he should._

_To: Kenma_

_I’m going to assume you heard our entire conversation and you know that he didn’t drink as much as he normally would, specifically because he didn’t want to do anything that would upset you_

_From: Kenma_

_I heard that…_

_To: Kenma_

_Then you would know better than anyone that when he is only mildly drunk he is more truthful than he is crazy and flirty. After all you are the only one who can get him to stop making a fool of himself when he is super drunk._

_From: Kenma_

_What do I do Akaashi? I’m sure he isn’t lying, but he was also drunk and didn’t know he had called me so he wasn’t actually prepared to tell me. I’m not prepared to say it back. But I can’t ignore it._

_To: Kenma_

_We are gonna be on the bus all day tomorrow. I’ll pester him to call you all day if I have to._

_To: Kenma_

_Whether you like it or not it looks like you two are going to have to face your feelings for each other_

 

Kenma’s heart was beating rapidly. He had curled up in Kuroo’s bed just before listening to the voicemail and planned on getting a good night's sleep and not wake up until noon the next day. Now he was staring at the screen of his phone, wide awake, and there was no way he was going to sleep for the next few hours. He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure if he was prepared to tell Kuroo how he felt. He wanted to, but he was not prepared for the change in their relationship.

Kenma sat up and pet Hachi who was curled up next to him. He did have a month and a half until Kuroo would be home though. He could get used to it by then. They could text and call, it didn’t really have to change how they talked to each other. They would just be aware that they loved each other. Kenma let out a heavy sigh. That little fact definitely changed everything. Kuroo would be more cuddly and want to hold his hand, which Kenma secretly always thought about. Kenma could kiss him all he wanted. The blond’s cheeks coloured as his heart stuttered. His hand reach up to gently pat his bottom lip. Kenma always wondered what it would be like to kiss his best friend. The man was so much taller and had those lip rings. Would it be difficult? Would the lip rings be uncomfortable?

Kenma let out a breathy laugh. Of course not. Kuroo was gentle despite his size and appearance. He would lean down to Kenma and kiss him softly. The lip rings would press against his skin nicely. Kenma would be the one to make it sloppy and messy. He would throw his arms around Kuroo’s neck and press their mouths together with fervor. He would nip Kuroo’s lower lip until he opened his mouth for Kenma to slide his tongue in. Kenma remembered that Kuroo also had his tongue pierced. That would only make it more enjoyable.

  
The boy leaned back, his face fully flushed. He ran a hand through his hair and the other settled over his heart. His entire body was hot from his fantasy. If he thought he couldn’t sleep before, he definitely couldn’t sleep now. He wanted nothing more than for the morning to come and for Kuroo to call. Or perhaps he would call him and tell him what he heard. More than anything he wanted to tell Kuroo how much he loved him and he wanted Kuroo to say it back, specifically for Kenma to hear and not by accident.


End file.
